Coffee
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Station Square es una gran ciudad, un lugar en el que es fácil perderse, de varias maneras. Sally se detiene en un lugar para pedir un Café, pensamientos invaden su mente, lo que menos pensaba es que terminaría por relajarse con un extraño llamado Liam.


_En la ciudad, volveré pronto, solo estoy dando una vuelta._ Escribo en mi teléfono.

El mensaje es corto pero al menos deja en claro lo que estoy haciendo, ahora mismo no siento ganas de ser bombardeada por las consultas de Amy sobre esa fiesta que dará pronto. Cuando envío el mensaje deja el celular sobre la mesa y observo hacia el frente, hay algunos edificios y algunas casas, detrás de estas se ve el cielo naranja señal de que el sol comienza a caer.

Estoy sentada fuera de un pequeño local donde sirven café junto a otras cosas dulces para acompañar, he venido a este lugar tres veces ya, está a unas pocas calles del tren que me lleva a donde Amy vive. Unas mesas afuera con sillas, un local pequeño dentro con dos mesadas y maquinas para hacer café y mostrar los dulces preparados.

He pasado ya casi dos años en United Fedearation pero la ciudad de Station Square siempre fue un gran misterio para mi, muy parecida a Mobotropolis, a mi hogar. No he venido muchas veces y no la conozco demasiado, Eggman no se mantiene tan alejado de este lugar por lo que los Freedom Fighters son necesarios de vez en cuando, así que no tengo tiempo de visitar así.

\- Oye – Escucho una voz que habla, muy cerca, siendo la única cliente en el lugar no hay duda que me hablan, doy la vuelta para encontrar al muchacho que trabaja aquí, un felino de pelaje amarillo crema - ¿Vas a tomar eso?-

\- ¿Disculpa?- Siento que él está siendo grosero.

\- Has estado mirando hacia otro lado por más de una hora y –

\- Yo he comprado el café y voy a tomarlo a mi ritmo – Le respondo bastante ásperamente ¿Quien se cree que es? Tomo el recipiente descartable y lo llevo a mi boca para tomar, él se cruza de brazos y sonríe levemente.

El café está frio, tan frio que casi lo escupo en la calle, pero por meros buenos modales no lo hago, dejando el vaso en la mesa y tragándolo a la fuerza.

\- Frio – Dice él con una sonrisa fanfarrona, toma mi café y se dirige hacia adentro – Déjame calentarlo –

Me levanto y lo sigo tras un suspiro, lo único que me falta es un vendedor de café que se haga el chistoso conmigo, él da la vuelta para invitarme mientras hace su trabajo.

Dentro del local puedo sentir la diferencia, hace menos frio y hay un aroma agradable en el aire, como si fuera hogareño, no hay nadie excepto nosotros lo cual me parece extraño, anteriormente he visto otros dos trabajando. Me siento en uno de las sillas del interior de costado mirando hacia la mesada donde él está trabajando, veo como vacía el café en una taza y mete esa tasa a un microondas detrás de una puerta, lo deduzco por el sonido.

Luego de eso él vuelve hacia el frente de la barra y se apoya allí, logro captar un poco más su apariencia, pelaje amarillo crema y barbilla de color blanco, ojos de un color celeste gris, un delantal blanco con bordes verdes y un sombrerito con el mismo motivo, probablemente por el trabajo.

\- Así que, cuarta vez o tercera que vienes aquí sola y te la pasas mirando hacia otro lado – Habla rápidamente, se señala a sí mismo – Se que somos feos pero no tanto como para que vengas a ignorarnos –

\- No te interesa realmente – Ahora solo estaba intentando siendo amable, y gracioso, ninguna de las dos cosas le salen bien, es verdad que tengo problemas pero no estoy de humor para contárselos a un desconocido.

\- Cierto – Responde él cruzando los brazos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, varias personas suelen conocerme por lo que hacemos, yo y los Freedo Fighters, sin mencionar nuestra afiliación con Sonic. Algo me impulsa a evitar dar información, tal vez mi nombre sería demasiado obvio y me reconocería, decido ir por algo no tan obvio - Alicia –

\- Ah, bonito nombre, simple... yo soy Liam – Se inclina hacia adelante en una especie de reverencia extraña, siempre sonriente.

\- Un placer –

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunta enseguida.

\- Me gusta visitar la ciudad, el ruido siempre me relaja, por extraño que parezca –

\- Yo no logro acostumbrarme –

\- ¿No eres de por aquí entonces?-

\- No, vivía en un campo con mi padre hace un año decidí venir a la ciudad para ayudar a mi hermano aquí – Él se encoje de hombros, no es la historia más complicada del mundo, pero parece sincero y extrañamente normal.

Pronto se escucha un sonido, el microondas ha terminad de calentar mi café, Liam da la vuelta y va a buscarlo, me deja a solas por un momento. Aunque he venido a pasar la tarde sola, he terminado aquí con él, y se siente extrañamente tranquilo.

Escucho un grito, la palabra 'quema' y luego veo que el mesero vuelve con la tasa, la cual hecha vapor, apurado a dejarla sobre la mesa, es un milagro que no haya tirado nada sobre mí.

\- Caliente – Le sonrío devolviéndole lo que me dijo hace rato ya.

\- Graciosa – Dice él soplándose las manos un poco, luego vuelve a apoyarse en la barra, esta vez da un salto para sentarse sobre ella, una vez allí se saca su sombrero del trabajo – Al menos eso significa que te he alegrado con mis habilidades de comedia –

\- ¿Entonces esto fue a propósito?-

\- Totalmente – Está mintiendo, y sabe que yo lo sé, pero al fin me relajo un poco y rio apenas, soplando el café para no terminar como él.

\- Claro – Una respuesta simple.

Él parece satisfecho, ahora ambos nos dedicamos a soplar y tomar cada uno nuestro café, veo que él le agrega un cargamento de azúcar, prefiero el mío amargo pero aun así nunca había visto a alguien que ponga tanto Azúcar en el café.

\- Mucha gente se va de la ciudad estos días, me siento como la única persona que ha venido por voluntad propia – Menciona con sus labios sobre la tasa.

\- No en realidad – Mi respuesta es corta, por la mirada y la manera en que él inclina la cabeza debo seguir hablando – No me sentía útil en mi... hogar, decidí venir en busca de posibilidades – Es cierto, con la creciente amenaza de Robotnik en United Federation decidí dejar atrás el trono y dedicarme a combatir por la libertad.

\- Vaya, eso parece más complicado que mi historia, solo quería alejarme de la granja y progresar en la gran ciudad –

\- Eso no es algo menos honorable –

\- Que puedo decir, soy un hombre que vive al límite – Muestra una sonrisa fanfarrona, sentado en una barra de un café soplando la bebida para no quemarse, vestido con un delantal, no es lo que me imaginaba cuando pensaba en un hombre al límite, y se lo hago saber.

\- Se nota – Tal vez soné más agresiva de lo que intenté, pero él se ríe y me tranquiliza saber que al menos tiene sentido del humor.

\- Soy simple, pienso en algo y lo hago – Deja su tasa en la barra y se baja – Como invitarte a ti a quedarte a pesar de que debería haber cerrado hace diez minutos – Con ese comentario comienza a caminar dirigiéndose detrás del local de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh! – Me siento mal de repente, favor o no, estaba mirando el paisaje e impidiendo que cierre y se vaya a casa, y luego ha calentado mi café, me siento como una aprovechada – Disculpa –

\- No hay drama – Se asoma un minuto después sonriendo, ya no lleva su delantal y se ha una sudadera purpura encima de su camiseta – Yo te invité, después de todo –

Ahora que dice eso me hace pensar, ¿Por qué me ha invitado? No ha dicho o hecho cosas que no sean aleatorias, tal vez me conoce o tal vez simplemente quiere algo conmigo o mis amigos, siento que estoy en una trampa por momentos, todo tan calmo en comparación con mi rutina, tan irreal.

Lo observo de cerca intentando adivinar por sus gestos, es difícil, es un artista en esconder lo que hace, o no lo hace con intención, solo tiene un rostro constante con una sonrisa mientras cuelga su sudadera en una silla y baja su café de la barra para sentarse junto a mí, suspira y pone sus dos ojos felinos en mi.

\- ¿Tengo... algo en la cara? – Estoy mirando fijamente, ahora me doy cuenta, algo descuidado de mi.

\- No, solo, estoy algo confundida ¿No quieres irte a casa?-

Él se encoje de hombros – Casa, aquí, la calle... no tengo nada que hacer en ninguno de esos lados excepto charlar con nuevas personas, como tu –

\- Claro, disculpa –

\- Ya deja de disculparte – Se reclina en su silla – La verdad pensé en echarte, pero pude ver lo pensativa que estabas, muy seria y misteriosa, desearía verme así de misterioso cuando tengo un problema –

Abro la boca para responder, no es de su incumbencia, pero él me detiene subiendo un dedo en el aire – Y sé que no me importa que pase por tu cabeza, pero supuse que podrías usar un tranquilo momento aunque sea con un desconocido –

Me ha dejado sin palabras, con todo lo acontecido recientemente; los planes de Eggman, la construcción de nuestra nueva guarida y del cuerpo holográfico de Nicole, la protección de la isla de Knuckles y la búsqueda de las Chaos Emeralds, supongo que tiene razón, he estado al límite con mi tiempo y no he tenido mucho para mí misma.

Me relajo, mis hombros caen un poco y me reclino en mi silla, tal vez sea un desconocido, pero al serlo Liam no tiene nada de historia conmigo y yo ninguna con él, no me juzgará por lo que sabe de mí y yo no lo haré con él.

\- Te envidio – Digo en voz alta, por supuesto que atraigo la atención con esas palabras, él me mira, esperado que diga algo más, pero ese algo más no viene. Lo envidio por su capacidad de tener tanto tiempo para hacer nada, su capacidad de relajarse con una extraña y hacer algo sin pensar en las consecuencias... esto podría haber ido a muchos lugares incómodos pero aquí estamos.

Debería decir eso, pero no lo hago, es demasiado personal.

\- Vaya, hay una primera vez para todo supongo –

\- No debería haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero digamos que envidio... tu normalidad – El daño está hecho, más vale decirle algo para no sonar como una loca.

\- ¿Oh? Entonces no eres normal – Deduce rápidamente, de nuevo las palabras me delatan – Si eres una asesina en serie solo mátame ahora, no me des esperanzas –

Estoy por hacer un comentario sobre su humor seco, algo sobre que si quisiera matarlo ya estaría muerto, pero tal vez eso sería demasiado. Alcanzo una cuchara que hay sobre la mesa y lo 'apuñalo' en el pecho lentamente, eso fue estúpido, nunca fui buena para las bromas, menos para las que no tienen palabras.

Su reacción es más estúpida, toma la cuchara con sus dos manos y se inclina hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados - ¡Oh! – Grita algo fuerte para estar ambos solos – Sabia que había algo raro... – Dice tosiendo y fingiendo agonía, bastante convincente, excepto por el hecho de que tiene una cuchara colgada de sus manos.

\- Eres un artista –

Él ríe y toma la cuchara para girara sobre dos dedos de su mano, falla terriblemente, la cuchara cae al suelo y él suspira agachándose para agarrarla. Aparece con la cuchara unos segundos después y la deja en la mesa, algo poco sano, pero no parece importarle. Ahora mismo Liam ha despertado mi curiosidad, en varios sentidos, pero voy por la pregunta menos incomoda.

\- ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí viéndome misteriosa y pensativa?-

Él baja su café casi terminado y me observa, sonríe – Oh, adivinar, amo adivinar –

¿En que estaba pensando? Es una buena pregunta, ni siquiera lo recuerdo con exactitud, la palabra adecuada seria 'contemplar', contemplaba la situación actual, intentaba dejar mi mente en blanco por una vez en mi vida.

Finalmente Liam se reclina e intenta – Has dicho que te mudaste, no se hace cuando, pero no eres nativa de la ciudad, sumado a tu comentario sobre envidiar mi normalidad, sea lo que sea que eso signifique... – Es bueno, muy bueno – Desde que te has mudado has estado haciendo lo mejor que puedes y finalmente tienes un momento para ti, pero no puedes relajarte –

\- Vaya – Le ha dado en el blanco, parcialmente. – Casi –

\- Soy bueno con las adivinanzas – Da un último sorbo a su café y lo deja vacio en la mesa - ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Puedes adivinar cuál es mi intención aquí?-

Otra buena pregunta al montón, no sé exactamente que quiere, si quisiera algo especifico relacionado con lo que hago con los Freedom Fighters ya lo hubiese mostrado, si fuera algo más personal también, sonrió y decido devolver el golpe.

\- Eres holgazán y quieres una buena razón por la que no trabajar –

\- ¡Vaya! Justo en el blanco – Dudo que sea eso, pero decido hacerle caso – Déjame levantar esto –

Se levanta y toma mi tasa vacía y la suya, pone ambas cucharas dentro y las lleva hacia atrás, escucho un breve sonido mientras las lava. Me siento satisfecha y no en el sentido de hambre, me siento tranquila, normal, siento como que he olvidado todas mis preocupaciones durante estos veinte o treinta minutos, por fin me he relajado.

Hay una idea alrededor de mi cabeza, tal vez Liam se ha acercado intentando ser amable, solo eso, y es la primer cosa que pensé responder a su pregunta, decido guardarme eso, me gusta pensar que es verdad. Cuando vuelve me encuentra mirando hacia la barra con una media sonrisa como una boba, se cruza de brazos y tuerce la cabeza.

\- ¿Vas a congelarte de nuevo?-

\- No, no de nuevo –

Escucho un sonido, algo vibra, viene de uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera de Liam, la toma y se la pone sentándose para responder su teléfono. Mira por un momento y responde, pienso preguntar sobre eso pero él me gana.

\- Mi hermano, está afuera, preocupado porque todavía no he cerrado – Se ríe levemente, todavía me sorprende que hable de su vida personal tan fácilmente, yo no compartiría mis mensajes así – Salgamos –

Su elección de palabras me saca de mis pensamientos, me enderezo en mi silla - ¿Perdón?-

\- Vamos afuera, debo cerrar... y no me dejan encerrar clientes, no desde la última vez – Su broma es extraña, pero entiendo a lo que se refiere, mi mente ha ido a otros lugares luego de lo que dijo.

Ambos parados ahora, yo camino primero y abro las puertas de afuera, salgo esperando no encontrarme con su hermano y, por suerte, no lo hago, debe estar cerca si el mensaje lo decía. Liam sale detrás con su sudadera puesta y suspira, comenta algo sobre el clima y que comenzaba a hacer frio, pero no llego a escucharlo.

Me doy la vuelta para encontrarlo con sus manos en sus bolsillos, mira hacia la calle por un momento hasta que nota que lo estoy observando y me sonríe – Ya eres libre – Dice con una risa.

\- Me divertí – Lo digo sin pensar, algo raro en mí, pero es exactamente lo que siento ahora mismo, ya era hora de que le diga algo directo – Y... olvidé pagarte el café –

Él niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa se mantiene, sus ojos amarillos felinos y algo cansados por una agotadora jornada de trabajo se cierran mientras habla – No hay problemas, solo es un café, además yo también me divertí, Alicia – Claro, mi nombre.

\- Sally –

\- ¿Hm?-

\- Soy Sally, Sally Alicia –

\- Vaya, no darle tu verdadero nombre a un mesero – Su capacidad de encontrar humor en casi todo continua asombrándome – El truco más viejo del mundo – Hace una pausa para dejar de reír, ofrece una mano y la tomo enseguida en un apretón – Un placer, Sally Alicia, yo... sigo siendo Liam –

Doy la vuelta y comienzo a irme, pero hay algo mas, de nuevo intento decirlo sin pensar, giro sobre mi eje una vez mas y lo digo, no es tan difícil como creí – Tal vez podríamos compartir otro café, otro día, esta vez en un lugar que no sea tu trabajo – Jamás he hecho algo así, no tengo ni idea como acomodar la frase, si es que ha sido entendible para alguien que habla mi idioma.

Su sonrisa calmada mientras vuelve sus dos manos a sus bolsillos lo dice todo – Seguro, tu sabes dónde encontrarme – Hago una cara que lo molesta, pero claro que no iba a venirlo a buscar hasta aquí.

\- Acabo de decir que no en tu trabajo -

\- Ya – Se rasca la cabeza avergonzado, por fin lo he tomado por sorpresa fingiendo enojo, se ve casi adorable mientras se acerca – Dame tu teléfono, anotaré mi numero –

Le hago caso, en menos de un minuto todo está listo, decimos nuestros últimos adiós y doy la vuelta para irme por fin, miro el teléfono, su número y... se ha anotado a sí mismo como 'Liam (Café gratis)' como si fuera a aprovecharme de él de esa manera, de todos modos es anotación me da risa, decido no cambiarla.

Mientras me alejo escucho a su hermano, cuando doblo en la esquina puedo verlos, un felino de aspecto mayor y de color similar, junto a ellos un zorro, hablan y no son muy consientes de evitar señalarme, Liam los ignora y comienza a llevar las sillas dentro.

Vine a la ciudad buscando un tiempo a solas, pero encontré una nueva persona con la que tratarme, un refugio de normalidad al que me gustaría volver tan pronto como sea posible. Amy me va volver loca...

* * *

 **Y ahí lo tienen, para los que no sepan sobre el reto, aquí esta la consigna:**

 **[Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]** **Cita con tu personaje favorito:** En este reto el usuario elegirá a su personaje favorito de la franquicia, entonces escribirá una historia romantica o de amistad usando un OC (Original Character) basado en cualquier juego, Serie , comics, Manga o animes existentes, entonces el moderador le solteará la zona donde se desarrollará el relato.

 **Iba a ir en otra dirección completamente, pero luego de jugar una novela visual decidí ir por un toque de normalidad, algo que a todos nos hace falta de vez en cuando. Espero no haya sido aburrido, me alegra no haber tenido que matar a Sally esta vez xD**

 **Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar Reviews y decirme lo que piensan sobre Liam o la historia en general. ¿Tal vez con el tiempo volveré a escribir sobre él en un fic completo? Tal vez.**

 **Por ahora, nos despedimos.**

 **Saludo al foro Esmeralda Madre, si están aqui por eso, me alegra ser parte.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
